The Super Squad 7
by Reith
Summary: Here's all the good stuff that Masashi Kishimoto didn't want you to know about. Revised with me and my friends' OCs. ENJOY!


**Reith: Yo! I've gone through a lot of trouble to get you guys this story. I took a 12 hour flight to Japan, snuck into the Kishimoto fortress, found out the code to his vault and took the pages I needed. I stole the things most important to Naruto… ALL OF TEAM 7's MISSIONS! Brilliant things that Masashi didn't want you to see. So I re-did the stories with my character Mato, and my friends' original characters too! It takes place during Part I, so check it out! **

The Super Squad 7

(Chapter 1: V.S. Ino-Shika-Cho)

_In the Hokage's room,_

"You are to go to the Suishou Caves, and retrieve the Crystal Ore." Tsunade told Squad 7.

"But the caves are filled with glowing green ore," Sasuke stated, "How do we tell the difference?"

"The crystal ore your looking for is a firey-red," Tsunade said, sliding a picture of the ore across her desk.

Naruto was sleeping standing up, so Mato smacked him on the back. Naruto bolted awake and asked,

"What's the ore for Grandma?"

"It's for an artisan's tools. He needs the ore for the tools, to put my face on the Hokage's statue."

"Who wants to see your face up there?" Naruto sighed. Tsunade didn't say anything; she just stared at Naruto with an evil look in her eyes.

"We'll start right now Lady Hokage," Sakura said quickly, "Come on Naruto," as Sakura pushed Naruto out of the room quickly.

"Surprised you didn't kill him," Mato said closing the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squad 7 was making their way to Suishou Cave, but Mato suddenly turned on his Byakugan (A/N One of his 3 Kekkai Genkai and no, he's not a Hyuga. His last name is Yasuke).

"Why are you…" Naruto said before Mato gave him the look that said shut up.

_It couldn't be, _Mato thought to himself.

10 minutes later, the guys arrived at the cave's entrance.

When they were just walking in, Mato yelled,

"DUCK!!" as everyone just dodged three fire kunai, which hit the ceiling.

"NOW JUMP!" Mato shouted, the team leapt just before little dark vein-like reached where they just stood. Squad 7 then used chakra to attach their feet to the ceiling, except Naruto who just hung from one of the crystals by his hands.

"Looks like you still need to be close for the Shadow Net Jutsu to work…. right Shikamaru?" Mato said. Sakura and Sasuke turned around to see Shikamaru 3 feet from where they just stood.

"Correct," Shikamaru exclaimed as he undid his hand sign, making the vein figures in the ground disappear.

"Shikamaru's behind us?!" Naruto said kicking his feet since he couldn't turn around.

"How'd you know I was here?" Shika asked.

"HEEEEEEELLLOOO!! BYAKUGAN!! I CAN SEE ALMOST 360 DEGREES AROUND ME!" Mato yellxplained, while Ino and Choji jumped out from a bush.

"Hey cuz," Mato said to Ino, deactivating his Byakugan. Ino smiled and gave a friendly wave (OMG WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!! INO WASN'T MEAN).

"Out of the way guys," Fatso McLardyBelly (a.k.a Choji), "We've come for a mission for the Hokage."

"The ore mission?" Naruto said as he and the rest of the team dropped to the ground.

"Yep."

"That's our Godforsaken mission!" Naruto complained.

"Well, we'll have to see who can complete it first," Shikamaru said.

"Sakura," Mato said, "Go find the crystal; we'll take care of Squad 10." Sakura nodded and dashed into the cave.

"Out of the way!!!" Choji yelled, "Expansion Jutsu!! Human Boulder," Choji rolled right into the cave.

"You're not going anywhere!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on top of the rolling Choji and began running in the opposite direction at the same speed, stopping Choji from rolling any further.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino called as her spirit has fired at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it, but Ino's spirit bounced off a crystal and headed back for him. Sasuke kept dodging as the spirit kept bouncing off crystals.

While this happened, Shikamaru attacked Mato with Shadow Possession Jutsu, sending multiple shadows to corner him. Noticing the spirit bouncing off crystals, Mato used the same trick. He jumped from crystal to crystal avoiding his cousin's jutsu and using the crystals to block the shadows. The crystals would glow bright and then dim back down to its regular color. When the crystals shine, the shadows can't come onto the crystal until it dims (the light is too bright) and when the crystal dims; Mato jumps to another crystal, and repeats the process.

Sasuke was pissed from dodging Ino's attack; so he snapped one of the crystals halfway through do it's hung on an angle. When the spirit bounced off it, it headed back to the kneeling Ino body and hit it. Even though it was back in Ino's body, it would take her a couple of minutes to snap back to conscious. Sasuke took this advantage and flung 2 kunai attached by a thread. The kunai passed on both of Ino's sides, when the thread hit Ino across the chest, the kunai jerked and wrapped around Ino's body. Sasuke reappeared behind her, tightened the knot and said,

"One down."

Mato's energy was draining from dodging, so he decided to finally beat the hell out of Shikamaru. Mato hung from a crystal on the ceiling, holding it with his hands and placing his feet on it. When the shadows came for him, he broke it off, and threw it straight down near Shikamaru's feet, right on top of the shadow's line. The shadows disappeared into the hole; Mato kicked Shikamaru straight across the chest, and using a clone to punch him in the spinal cord, knocking him out.

"Two out," Mato said.

Naruto was still running on top of Choji.

"GUYS!" he yelled, "STOP HIS CRAZY FATSO!" Mato took out a scroll from his pouch and threw it upward. The scroll unrolled in midair, revealing a summoning seal. Mato bit his finger and swiped the blood across the seal. The scroll crumpled on the floor and he announced,

"Summoning Jutsu: RAKKI!" as his Anbu katana appeared in his hand (A/N Rakki means lucky in Jap.). He stuck it into the ground and used one hand to generate chakra,

"Katana Style: Earth Implosion Jutsu!" he yelled. Then magically, a huge crater appeared where the katana was stuck.

"Now Naruto, lead Choji into the crater," Mato said.

Naruto nodded and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu." 2 clones appeared on both of Naruto's sides. All three Narutos sprinted like hell, slowly leading Choji into the pit. When Choji (Finally) got into the hole, the Narutos jumped off.

"At the velocity he's going at, he won't be returning back to normal anytime soon," Mato said.

Then Sakura showed up, when she saw Choji circling in a hole, Shikamaru out cold and Ino wiggling and tied up, she knew her friends had done it again.

Sasuke said, "I think we should.."

"Run like hell?" Naruto cut in.

"Oh yeah." Sasuke said.

So Squad 7 ran like they were being chased by the Devil back to the Hokage's room. They got their HUGE amount of Ryo and went off. Here's what they done:

Naruto: Spent it all on ramen.

Sakura: Spent some of it on Mato's Valentine

Mato: Spent it ALL on Sakura's Valentine

Sasuke: Put it the bank (A/N Asshole)

**Reith: There's the story. I'll try to update soon! R & R plz! **


End file.
